Junto a ti
by Momoocchi
Summary: Un pequeño drabble Taang... es malo el summary, pero creo que el fic es lindo n.n


Pues este fic. (más bien drabble) es para Fergalicious22… ya que se lo prometí ;)

Espero que te guste!

* * *

**Junto a ti**

Había pasado poco tiempo de que se conocían, pero aún así, él sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. Y es que de todas las chicas que conocía, ninguna era como ella. Era diferente, era fuerte, inteligente, atrevida, decidida, nunca perdía en nada, a pesar de su problema ella era de las personas más seguras que conocía; más fuerte. También sabia que el ser algo ruda era para no demostrar su tristeza, siempre se mostraba con ánimos de todo, a veces era algo fastidiosa; incluso para él. Pero aún así… le gustaba… y mucho.

- Que día tan agotador!!- gritaba un chico de ojos azules, ya era su costumbre decirlo… aunque no hiciera nada.

-Sokka… en todo el día lo único que has hecho es comer y observar.- respondió su hermana a regañadientes… y es que ella tenia razón.

-hump… no es verdad!! Que hay de la leña!! Yo la traje!! - dijo el chico del boomerang defendiéndose.

-Hey! Eso no es cierto!! No me quites los créditos!- un chico de brillantes ojos ámbar quien habia estado observando la discusión de los hermanos, habia desmentido a Sokka.

- Hump. Cállate!- le murmuro Sokka al maestro fuego.

- Chicos! Chicos! No peleen… total, de todos modos no solucionan nada- Un pequeño niño calvo habia hecho su aparición. Y es que el verdaderamente detestaba esas discusiones… que empezaban con un simple "Hoy no hiciste nada" y terminaban en "Pero todo era mejor cuando tu no habías nacido!" Y eso a el no le gustaba escucharlo.

- Pies ligeros tiene razón… cállense! Que quiero dormir!- La bandida ciega era así. Directa.

Aang al solo escuchar su voz flaqueaba, y no sabia porque… bien, si sabia porque. Porque a él le gustaba mucho, pero tenia miedo de decirle, y que ella reaccionara de la peor manera. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su amiga.

-Bien, bien, ya me callo! - dijo finalmente Sokka.

Dicho esto todos y cada uno de los acompañantes del avatar se fueron a dormir.

……

Eran como las 2 de la mañana, Aang simplemente no había podido dormir. Se la había pasado tirado en el piso observando las pequeñas y titilantes estrellas arriba de él, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su pequeño lémur.

-No puedes dormir piernas locas?- Toph, que habia escuchado los ronroneos de Momo, se despertó y sintió a Aang ahí. Decidió ir.

- Toph! Que haces despierta a esta hora!- dijo de un brinco Aang. Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido.

-Bien… pues habemos personas con oídos sensibles… y bien momo no es el más callado del mundo o si?

-Ah jejeje es por eso.

-Si… pero bien dime. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pues no podía dormir

-Te molesto si te hago compañía?- esas palabras de la maestra tierra hicieron ir aún más rápido el corazón del monje.

-Claro que no! quédate!- dicho esto ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro. Momo se fue a dormir… aparentemente sabia lo que su amo quería, aunque fuera extraño… lo sabia. Así que se fue para dejarlos ahí… juntos… solos.

El silencio reinaba, el frío de la noche se acentuaba cada vez más. Poco a poco la pequeña fue cediendo al sueño, y en unos minutos quedo totalmente dormida. Aang inconcientemente se acostó junto a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos. Y así se durmieron, uno al lado del otro, abrazados como lo que eran, una pareja de niños inocentes que lo único que buscaban era poder dormir. El corazón del avatar estaba agitado y brincaba dentro de su pecho. Pero estaba completamente feliz. Toph no pudo evitar sentir los latidos de su amigo, y sin moverse entre abrió los ojos, y luego los cerro de nuevo curvando una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**Bien… pues el titulo no tal vez no vaya mucho con el contexto de la historia pero xD es lo único que se me ocurrió hahaha**

**Y pues en fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Y pues quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, felicitaciones y peticiones… son bien aceptadas :D**

**Bueno… espero que sean piadosos y me dejen un review **

**Gracias!!**


End file.
